Tu connais les Disney Malfoy ?
by LillyVentury93
Summary: Jouer le prince charmant, ça il peut faire même dans une tenue ridicule. Mais jouer une bête hideuse ou prendre la place de la demoiselle en détresse, ça il ne peut pas. Tout ça c'est de la faute de Potter. Slash HP/DM Résumé détaillé à l'intérieur.
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** LillyVentury93

**Titre :** Tu connais les Disney Malfoy ?

**Rating :** M, il y aura un lemon citronné entre deux hommes donc ce qui veulent garder leur innocence n'ont rien à faire là !

**Genre :** Romance, évidemment, vous commencez à me connaître (ou pas XD) enfin, il y a toujours de la romance dans mes fics ^^ Et aussi aventure, une petite escapade dans des Disney, Drago risque de ne pas s'en remettre donc on va mettre aventure XD

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi. Mais alors rien de rien. Les personnages appartiennent à JKR et les scénarios de la moitié des chapitres appartiennent aux studios Disney, juste revisités par Harry Potter. Bon l'histoire est à moi mais c'est si peu !

**Résumé :** Jouer le prince charmant, ça il peut faire même dans une tenue ridicule. Mais jouer une bête hideuse ou prendre la place de la demoiselle en détresse, ça il ne peut pas. Tout ça c'est de la faute de Potter mais au final Drago est bien obligé de regarder les Disney... Ou de les vivre. Slash HP/DM.

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry du début à la fin, c'est un slash entre hommes alors homophobes, puritains ou autre, vous êtes mal tombés. Si vous n'aimez pas les slash, ne lisez pas ce qui va suivre.

**Note de l'auteure :** Voilà, après le succès si je peux dire ou disons l'accueil chaleureux qu'a eu mon OS _Une histoire de Piano_ et l'idée de fic qui a germé dans ma tête, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de commencer une nouvelle histoire, encore un HP/DM. Cela ne veut pas dire que j'oublie mon autre fic _Il a suffi d'un jour pour t'aimer toute la vie_, pour tout dire, le nouveau chapitre est en cours et devrait bientôt être publié, voilà la petite info au cas où des lecteurs de ma fic échoueraient sur celle-ci ^^ Donc voilà, une nouvelle histoire qui se commence. Pour donner un peu plus de détails que dans le résumé, l'idée m'est venue après avoir regardé toute la journée des Disney pendant les vacances, quand j'étais malade xD Je cherchais une fic à lire et je me suis dite, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si Drago et Harry jouaient Cendrillon. Ou n'importe quel autre Disney et plus je les imaginais dans chaque Disney, plus les idées me venaient jusqu'à donner cette fic. Le début est un peu court, c'est un prologue qui ne donne pas trop le ton à l'histoire qui je pense serai peut-être un peu plus drôle dans les prochains chapitres. Donc voilà, je vous laisse découvrir tout cela par vous même ^^ Et je vous retrouve en bas. Sinon pour plus d'information, il y a mon **profil**. Voilà ^^

* * *

**Prologue**

S'il avait su, il ne serait jamais venu s'enfermer dans cette pièce avec cette sale fouine.

S'il avait su il n'aurait jamais lancé ce putain de sortilège de silence pour ne pas qu'on les sépare.

S'il avait su il aurait gardé la tête froide et ne se serait jamais arrêté en plein milieu du couloir face à l'insulte que Malfoy lui avait jeté.

S'il avait su, il ne serait pas là, à cet instant à prendre ce portoloin, à abandonner tous ses amis, les gens qu'il aime, qu'il respecte pour s'enfuir avec Malfoy, sa Némésis, celui qu'il déteste plus que tout.

Tout ça, c'est de sa faute. Il aimerait bien lui refaire le portrait à ce traître, à ce lâche, il le déteste tellement.

Il a envie d'enfoncer son poing dans sa figure mais la seule chose qu'il peut faire, qu'il doit faire, c'est d'attraper sa main, de la broyer pour faire bonne figure avant de l'amener au portoloin et de disparaître avec lui.

Sa dernière pensée avant d'être attrapé par le nombril et d'être pris dans un tourbillon où son estomac a dû mal à rester accrocher est que peu importe où ils atterriront, ils seront seuls et que là, il n'y aura pas besoin de sort de silence pour se bagarrer avec la fouine.

Personne ne pourra pas les en empêcher.

**Dix minutes plus tôt**

« - Tiens Potty est toujours en vie. J'ai appris qu'il y avait eu une attaque et qu'un membre de la famille belette avait été blessé, avec la chance, il ne survivra pas et on aura plus à s'inquiéter d'être envahi par des rouquins. »

La voix trainante de Malfoy écorcha les oreilles d'Harry qui se stoppa en plein milieu du couloir les poings serrés, une jambe en l'air arrêtée pendant son action. La rage l'envahit d'un coup, parcourant son corps, une montée d'adrénaline fit pulser ses veines, son sang sembla s'être transformé en lave en fusion.

C'est comme si une vanne venait de s'ouvrir libérant toute la haine qu'il avait pour Malfoy en lui. Au lieu de partir comme il le faudrait, au lieu d'écouter les sages conseils d'Hermione, il se retourna et planta deux émeraudes enflammées dans deux mercures arrogants.

La rage est palpable entre les deux ennemis, comme d'habitude. Dès qu'ils sont dans la même pièce, la tension devient électrique.

Un sourire plein dédain étira les lèvres de Draco, une grimace colérique déforma les traits du Survivant, on dirait qu'ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre, comme deux fauves, qu'ils étaient prêts à faire un combat digne des gladiateurs jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Ils se haïssent, chaque atome qui flotte autour d'eux s'il pouvait parler le dirait.

Et puis enfin, après une éternité de secondes qui se sont écoulées dans une atmosphère plus que tendue, Harry se décida enfin à bouger.

Il reposa sa jambe dans un mouvement calculé. Il se remit en marche vers Malfoy, ce dernier ne cilla pas une seule seconde. Il s'avança, le regard déterminé, la mâchoire crispée, les poings serrés si bien que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

Et alors que le blond attendait avec délectation le coup du survivant qui n'allait pas tarder à venir, celui-ci s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, tendant le bras pour ouvrir la porte qui étaient près d'eux. D'une voix sèche, il déclara :

« - Viens, nous allons régler nos comptes Malfoy. »

Ce n'est pas une proposition mais un ordre. Cependant, Draco coopèra et rentra dans la pièce suivi de près par l'Elu. A peine la porte refermée que le brun dégaina sa baguette et lança un sort de silence sur la porte.

Personne ne saura qu'ils sont là, ils pourront se hurler dessus, se frapper, s'entretuer, personne n'interviendra cette fois. Personne. Aussitôt isolés, la colère d'Harry explosa.

« - Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème Malfoy ? Des gens sont agonisants sur des lits, en train de mourir et toi, ça te fait rire ? Au lieu de passer tes journées à te tourner les pouces, essaie de te rendre utile.

- Bien sûr, Saint Potty est celui qui aide le plus de monde, c'est L'Elu, tellement précieux qu'on ne l'envoie pas sur le terrain, laissons les autres mourir pour lui.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça Malfoy ! S'il n'y avait que moi, je participerais à toutes les batailles, sans aucune exception, je ne suis pas un lâche, contrairement à certains.

- Tu es en train de me traiter de lâche Potter ?

- Tout à fait.

- Excuse-moi Potter mais si j'étais un lâche, je serais en train de cirer les pompes de Tu-Sais-Qui, or, je suis ici, je suis un traître à mon sang, ma tête est mise à mort comme la tienne alors ne me traites pas de Lâ.Che. »

Malfoy avait détaché les syllabes du dernier mot, laissant ainsi voir sa colère. Il détestait qu'on le traite de lâche alors qu'il avait abandonné sa mère pour être du bon côté bien qu'elle restait du mauvais, juste pour un homme qui ne l'aimera jamais autant qu'elle, elle l'aime.

Non, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il tolérait. Potter allait trop loin.

« - C'est ton problème Malfoy, je ne me rappelle pas un seul instant qu'on t'ait forcé la main, c'est plutôt toi qui nous a demandé de l'aide pour sauver tes fesses, on aurait très bien pu refusé.

- Toi Potter ? Refuser d'aider quelqu'un ? Tu donnerais ta vie pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin convaincu qu'on ferait pareil pour toi mais regarde la vérité en face, combien de personnes pourraient se battre contre Tu-Sais-Qui et combien ne le font pas ? Les gens sont tous terrés chez eux et ensuite, viendront dire qu'ils étaient des résistants, on vit dans un monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle, tu es tellement ingénu que ça me donne envie de gerber.

- Et toi tu fais parti des gens pourris que ça me donne aussi envie de gerber, que tu profites du quartier de l'ordre pour te cacher.

- Je ne me cache pas !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne combats pas avec les autres, j'ai l'impression que tu en meures d'envie !

- Parce que je ne peux pas !

- Tu ne peux pas ? C'est la meilleure. De toutes les excuses perfides que tu auras inventé, celle-là mérite le plus grand prix de mauvaise foi. Enfin, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, cela vient de ton éducation vu tes parents.

- Laisse mes parents et mon éducation où elles sont Potter, moi au moins j'ai eu des parents, contrairement à certain. Pauvre petit Potter orphelin. Tu crois que les gens meurent pour tes beaux yeux, ils en ont rien à foutre de toi. Arrête de te prendre pour le nombril du monde et te balader avec des yeux de cocker battu comme si à chaque fois tu perdais quelqu'un de proche !

- Retire ce tu viens de dire tout Malfoy ou sinon… »

Le brun sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Malfoy. Le blond en fit autant, il se mit en position de combat, ils étaient prêts à se sauter à la gorge.

Ils restèrent là quelques secondes sans bouger puis d'un même geste ils attaquèrent. Ils évitèrent les sorts, les renvoyèrent.

Alors que les sorts ricochaient contre les murs, un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre en bas mais ils n'entendirent rien, le sort de silence tenant efficacement son rôle.

Une femme cria sous un doloris, un homme hurla alors qu'il sentait ses os être cassés un par un, ils n'entendirent rien.

Des enfants couraient, hurlaient, pleuraient. Plusieurs fois on entendit dire « Les mangemorts attaquent, on est découvert, fuyez ! »mais eux étaient pris dans leur haine fièvreuse, aveugle et sourd face à la folie meurtrière d'en bas.

Certains courageux allèrent au combat, une mère voulut sauver ses enfants mais les éclairs verts fusaient de partout si bien qu'elle ne savait plus si les corps qui tombaient étaient les leurs ou ceux d'amis, de confidents, ils n'en savaient rien.

La fumée, les débris de murs volaient autour alors que tout était détruit, les portraits n'étaient plus que des souvenirs, les meubles retournaient à leurs états initiaux, ils n'imaginaient pas qu'ils n'entendraient plus jamais hurler Mme Black.

Parmi tout ce va et vient, un mangemort courait, bousculait. Il lançait quelques sorts pour faire bonne mesure mais surtout, il cherchait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, ils ne se doutaient pas que ce quelqu'un c'était eux.

Alors que ses camarades restaient au rez-de-chaussée pour tout détruire, il fut le premier à l'étage, ouvrant les portes, les refermant. Et enfin, il tomba sur ce qu'il voulait, sur eux.

Un stupéfix le frôla, il l'évita puis reposa son regard sur la scène. Une vague de soulagement le surprit quand il reconnut son filleul avec Potter, sauver les deux allait au-delà de ses espérances, eux ils s'arrêtèrent, l'un prit d'une terrible angoisse face au bruit qu'il entendait, l'autre soulagé de reconnaître l'homme.

Rogue, car c'est de lui dont il s'agissait, s'avança d'un pas vif vers les deux duellistes, interrompant leur duel.

« - Les mangemorts attaquent, prenez tous les deux ce portoloin et fuyez. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry se dit que s'il avait su, il serait plutôt en train de sauver ses amis plutôt que de partir se cacher avec Malfoy.

Il se dit aussi que passer son temps à se battre ne serait pas bénéfique mais oh combien délicieux, peu importe où ils iraient…

Et c'est ainsi que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy s'enfuirent, déclenchant ainsi la colère du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps quand il l'apprit.

**TBC…**

Voilà prologue terminé ! C'est assez court comme je l'ai dit et ne donne pas très bien le ton mais est-ce que vous avez envie de savoir la suite ? ^^ J'attends vos réactions avec impatience et répondrai aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil ^^**  
**


	2. A surrey I

**Auteur :** LillyVentury93

**Titre :** Tu connais les Disney Malfoy ?

**Rating :** M, présence de slash entre deux hommes et de lemon, si vous n'aimez pas, votre place n'est pas ici !

**Genre :** Romance, aventure et si vous distinguez une note d'humour, je serai contente de vous avoir fait rire ou au moins sourire !

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, ni les personnages, ni les histoires Disney qui appartiennent eh bien à Disney !

**Résumé :** Jouer le prince charmant, ça il peut faire même dans une tenue ridicule. Mais jouer une bête hideuse ou prendre la place de la demoiselle en détresse, ça il ne peut pas. Tout ça c'est de la faute de Potter mais au final Drago est bien obligé de regarder les Disney... Ou de les vivre. Slash HP/DM.

**Pairing : **Draco/Harry, homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre qui arrive plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu, je ne pense pas que vous allez vous en plaindre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent, à tous ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favoris, en story alert, et j'en passe ^^ Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir et je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic. Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre qui donne déjà un peu plus le ton de l'histoire ^^ Juste un petit détail avant de vous laisser lire l'histoire. J'ai totalement oublié de préciser que l'histoire se déroule **pendant l'été de leur cinquième année, soit juste après la mort de Sirius.** Le tome 6 et le tome 7 ne sont donc pas respectés. Voilà, sur ceux, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ^^

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber sur la petite ville de Surrey. Seuls les réverbères illuminaient les rues, les lumières des maisons étaient toutes éteintes.

La communauté de Surrey aurait pu être vue comme une banlieue de Londres. C'était _en fait _une banlieue de Londres où ne vivaient que des familles respectables à la vie bien rangée.

On aurait pu imaginer le lieu comme un endroit idyllique. Un endroit là où les maisons sont bien alignées, là où les pelouses sont bien entretenues et où toutes les familles semblent parfaites.

Il y avait presque un code d'honneur à respecter dans la composition de ces familles. Un père grand, bien habillé, homme d'affaire au sourire Colgate, une femme au foyer qui faisait toujours la causette à ses voisins, une petite fille blonde comme les blés qui aidait les personnes âgées à traverser et enfin un petit garçon bien élevé qui faisait du tricycle sur le trottoir.

Bien sûr, les enfants devaient être mis au lit très tôt, même pendant les grandes vacances (ce qui était le cas ici) et c'est ainsi qu'aucune maison n'était encore éveillée à cette heure de la nuit qui n'était que peu avancée.

Le tout ressemblait à une pale copie de Private Drive.

C'est ce que pensa Harry en s'avançant dans la rue. Le grand panneau qui souhaitait la bienvenue dans la communauté de Surrey lui aurait presque donné envie de rire, presque.

Parce que dans ses oreilles résonnaient encore le bruit des cris au rez-de-chaussée. Rien que de penser qu'il avait laissé ses amis aux mains des mangemorts, les gens qu'il aimait plus que tout lui donnait envie de vomir. Où étaient Ron, Hermione et Ginny à cet instant ? Remus ? Ils ne voulaient pas les perdre, pas après ce qui était arrivé à Sirius…

Le souvenir de la mort de ce dernier lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Ce ne fut qu'en entendant la voix de son ennemi de toujours, la voix de celui qui avait causé tout cela qu'il reprit peu à peu pied dans la réalité.

« - Potter tu peux me dire où on… Putain mais t'es malade ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi le balafré ? »

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de secouer sa main et ses phalanges endolories, Malfoy avait le crâne dur et enfoncer son poing dans sa figure ne lui semblait soudainement plus une très bonne idée. Il finit par lui lancer un regard noir et entreprit de regarder autour de lui.

Il n'y avait aucun signe d'activité et personne ne semblait avoir remarqué leur arrivée miraculée et inattendue.

« - Oh Potty ! T'écoutes quand on te cause ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Et on est où là ! »

Une fois de plus en moins d'une heure, le Gryffondor se figea, arrêtant tout mouvement, et serra les poings (ce qui aussitôt attisa la douleur dans sa main encore endolorie). Se calmer, il fallait qu'il se calme s'ordonna-t-il.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était énervé contre Malfoy, il en était ressorti qu'il avait dû abandonner ses amis aux mains des mangemorts en priant pour qu'ils se soient échappés.

Il n'arrivait même pas à réaliser qu'il y a moins d'une heure, il était en train de rire avec Ron.

Tout s'était passé si vite.

Est-ce que le Square Grimmaurd avait vraiment été attaqué ? Il devait y avoir un traître parmi eux n'est-ce pas ? Qui ? Malfoy ?

« - POTTER !

- La ferme Malfoy tu vas réveiller tout le quartier.

- Je me la fermerai quand tu m'auras enfin dit où on est ! »

Encore une fois le survivant s'ordonna de se calmer, refaire le portrait de Malfoy n'apporterait rien de bon. Il fallait qu'il respire, arrive à se débarrasser de la fouine peroxydée puis qu'ensuite, il trouve un moyen d'entrer en contact avec ses amis, un survivant de l'attaque ou même Rogue. Rogue serait certainement la solution la plus facile, c'était lui qui l'avait envoyé ici.

« - On est dans un quartier Moldu Malfoy, le Surrey.

- Pardon ?

- Quel est le problème encore ? T'as pas fini de me faire chier ?

- Je te ferais chier autant que je veux Potter, qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? »

Draco eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait que soudainement, le doigt de Potter se retrouva enfoncé dans sa poitrine et ce dernier commença à l'incendier à voix basse. Pouvait-on vraiment s'énerver contre quelqu'un à voix basse ? A première vue se dit le blond.

« - Ecoute moi bien Malfoy, en ce moment, des gens, **mes **amis sont sûrement morts, blessés ou torturés parce qu'il y a eu une attaque. On a eu de la chance de pouvoir s'échapper sans égratignure. Tu as eu de la chance d'être avec moi parce que sinon tu serais encore là-bas et comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure, ta tête a été mise à prix comme la mienne. Alors maintenant tu vas te taire et me laisser réfléchir en paix. »

Harry s'éloigna aussitôt du corps de sa Némésis et commença à tourner en rond alors que Draco le regardait sans rien dire.

Il étudia un instant son ennemi, remarquant que ses cheveux étaient trop long et qu'il avait cette veine qui battait contre ses tempes, signe qu'il était énervé.

Allons bon !

Il était coincé ici avec un Potter fou de rage contre lui alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait ! Ce n'était pas lui qui avait lancé le sortilège de silence à ce qu'il sache.

Le vert et argent regarda autour de lui et eut une grimace de dégoût.

Il était dans un quartier… Rien que de le dire le répugnait… Moldu.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mérité tout ça ? Il soupira et décida que pour une fois, saint Potter avait raison. Il fallait réfléchir calmement.

C'était son parrain qui l'avait envoyé ici mais seulement par hasard, il se trouvait avec Potter, voilà donc pourquoi il était ici. Donc le but de Severus était de sauver Potter.

Il n'aurait donc pas envoyé le survivant sans un endroit pour se réfugier, son parrain était un génie pas un idiot impulsif. Il regarda le portoloin que Potter tenait toujours entre ses mains et remarqua que c'était un porte clef, la clé d'un de ces maisons sans aucun doute.

« - Potter !

- Quoi encore Malfoy ?

- J'ai réfléchis, certainement plus rapidement que tes deux neurones réunis et j'ai trouvé. C'est mon parrain qui nous a envoyé ici.

- Et ?

- Il voulait te mettre à l'abri et bien que je sois à peu près sûr que toi et moi n'avons pas la même définition du mot sûreté, il ne nous aurait pas envoyé ici sans un endroit où nous réfugier.

- Ah et tu crois que ce miraculeux endroit est où ?

- Sûrement indiqué sur le clé que tu tiens. »

Harry baissa les yeux et vit effectivement qu'il tenait des clés entre ses mains avec un bout de papier accroché qui indiquait une adresse.

Il se trouva stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt. Il se mit aussitôt à chercher l'endroit des yeux, ne voulant pas passer pour un incapable qui ne pouvait pas survivre cinq minutes tout seul aux yeux de Malfoy.

Pas qu'il se soucie de ce qu'il pensait mais de sa fierté, ça c'était une autre histoire.

Il trouva rapidement le numéro et s'y dirigea, s'en jeter un coup d'œil au Serpentard pour voir s'il le suivait ou pas, il s'en fichait de toute façon. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, sa vie ne le préoccupait que très peu. Si peu.

Bien sûr, il refusa de se dire qu'il s'était senti soulagé quand il avait entendu Malfoy le suivre. De toute façon, si tel avait été le cas (mais il niait clairement s'être inquiété pour la fouine) ce n'était que pour une raison : sa propre survie à lui. Malfoy pourrait très bien être le traître.

Quand il fut devant la maison, il hésita un instant. La clé était un portoloin, s'il l'agitait un peu trop, il pourrait très bien réactiver l'objet. Et bien qu'il en mourait d'envie, il savait que ce n'était pas en allant délibérément se faire tuer qu'il sauverait ses amis. Non, il fallait qu'il se repose et demain, il essaierait de contacter Rogue.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand Malfoy lui arracha la clé des mains et la rentra dans la serrure sans aucune hésitation. Il tourna presque la clé avec nonchalance. Deux déclics se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

« - Co… Comment tu as su q…que ?

- Que le portoloin ne se réactiverait pas ? A ton avis Potter ? Je connais mon parrain et mon parrain te connait, la première chose que tu aurais fait c'est retourner là-bas.

- Ca ne m'est pas venu en tête, protesta Harry.

- Vraiment ?

- Au début mais te foutre mon poing das la gueule m'a détendu.

- Content d'avoir servi à quelque chose. Maintenant est-ce qu'on pourrait rentrer ? Je ne pense pas que mon parrain nous…

- Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de mettre « ton parrain » à tout bout de champ dans tes phrases, c'est agaçant, je sais que Rogue est ton parrain.

- Et comment veux-tu que je l'appelle ?

- J'en sais rien moi Malfoy, comment tu l'appelles d'habitude ?

- Parrain.

- Sérieusement ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant à ça.

- Mais…

- Ah je vois, c'est le langage distingué des Malfoy qui te dérange, eh bien il faudra te faire à un peu d'éducation Potter, ça te changera des Weasley.

Puis, sur ceux, le blond poussa le rouge et or et pénétra dans ce qui semblait être le vestibule suivi de près par Harry qui referma la porte. Tout de suite ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir et en faisant un malencontreusement un pas en trop, Malfoy se cogna dans une étagère ce qui lui arracha un sifflement de douleur suivi d'un rire moqueur du Gryffondor.

« - Putain mais c'est pas vrai, je vais finir défigurer avant la fin de cette journée.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir t'appeler le Balafré à mon tour.

- Trouve-toi tes propres insultes Potter. »

La voix de Draco était hargneuse et il était clairement agacé, voir de mauvaise humeur, voir en colère. Et puis être dans le noir comme ça l'angoissait.

Petit, il avait longtemps été enfermé dans une pièce sans lumière, livré à ses pires cauchemars tout seul. Légèrement anxieux, il commença à tâtonner dans le noir pour trouver sa baguette.

Le bruit de froissement de tissu attira l'attention d'Harry.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malfoy ?

- A ton avis Potter, tu crois que je vais rester comme ça dans le noir jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à lancer un lumos ? Je cherche ma baguette sombre abruti ! Ah la voilà ! Lu…

- Non Malfoy !

- Quoi encore ? J'en ai ma claque là de toi et de tes lubies ! Je vais lancer ce sort et aller me coucher, toi tu n'as qu'à faire ce que tu veux !

- Si tu lances ce sort Malfoy, on va nous retrouver en même pas deux minutes ! Et ton cher parrain va se faire griller. Il n'y a pas besoin de sortilège pour y voir clair.

- Oh et tu crois que la pièce va s'éclairer comme ça d'un coup ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Et avant que Malfoy ait eu le temps de répondre, Harry appuya sur un bouton et toute la pièce s'illumina d'un coup. Les yeux de soucoupes du Serpentard firent presque rire le Survivant, presque.

« - C… Comment ?

- Ca s'appelle l'électricité Malfoy ! Les moldus ne connaissent pas la magie, il fallait bien qu'ils se débrouillent d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Le blond ne pipa pas mot et regarda autour de lui et finit par remarquer une sorte de bouton près de la main de Potter. Si sa fierté n'était pas en jeu, il aurait bien appuyé sur cet interrupteur pour comprendre comment cela fonctionnait.

Il se dit que de toute façon, il allait devoir rester un certain temps confiné dans cet endroit, il aurai tout le temps de se pencher sur la question.

Pour l'instant, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller dormir. Il ne supportait plus la présence de Potter et ça ne faisait que deux heures qu'ils étaient ensemble. Salazar l'aide à supporter le brun pendant tout le temps qu'il le faudrait.

« - Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il est tard, je suis crevé et pour tout te dire Potter, je ne te supporte plus.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être piquant Malfoy, moi aussi je suis crevé, j'ai abandonné ma famille, mes amis, tout ça pour ma planquer comme un lâche avec toi.

- L'intérêt Potter, c'est que tu n'as plus famille. »

Et sans un regard, il s'éloigna et partit trouver un lit, se fichant du regard blessé mais aussi chargé de colère que Potter lui envoya.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

57, 58, 59, 60. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... Cela faisait exactement 585, 586 désormais, secondes que Draco se trouvait dans cette chambre, assis sur le lit et comptait ces dites secondes pour voir si l'engin moldu finirait par commettre une erreur en effectuant le décompte du temps.

Bien sûr, l'idée que le réveil soit uniquement programmer pour ne pas se tromper dans l'art de compter les minutes était un concept totalement abstrait pour le jeune homme qui découvrait avec scepticisme et étonnement l'environ moldu.

Et même s'il ne savait pas d'où venait cette soi disante électricité, il avait trouvé comment elle fonctionnait. En appuyant sur un petit bouton qui se situait dans toutes les pièces.

Il l'avait laissée allumée toute la nuit, refusant de dormir dans le noir. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait peur de l'obscurité, c'est qu'il se sentait angoissé. Il ne pouvait lancer aucun sortilège car il portait toujours la trace.

Un bruit en bas le fit perdre le décompte de ses secondes. C'était Potter qui était réveillé depuis vingt-huit minutes déjà. Il était huit heures et demi désormais et Draco n'osait toujours pas descendre.

De un, parce que moins il voyait le balafré mieux il se portait et de deux, parce que cet endroit était truffé d'objets non identifiés et qu'il finirait forcément par se ridiculiser à un moment ou à un autre.

Finalement, un gargouillement de son ventre finit par terrasser sa raison et sa fierté et après s'être rhabillé correctement, il se leva et descendit en bas. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour trouver Potter, il suffisait de se laisser guider par le bruit que ce pachyderme provoquait à lui tout seul.

Il y avait aussi une légère odeur de sucré qui affola son estomac et qui finit de le mener au rouge et or.

Ce dernier était dans ce qui semblait être une cuisine bien qu'il y avait le salon juste à côté ce que Draco trouva fort déplacer. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées et les volets étaient hermétiquement clos.

Drago trouva aussi cela stupide. Il faisait jour désormais, pas besoin de lumière pour voir.

« - On pourrait sans doute ouvrir les volets au lieu de garder cette lumière ? Ca me donne un teint cireux.

- Je suis désolé que cela ne soit pas au goût de sa seigneurie Malfoy mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Les sarcasmes te vont mal Potter, déclara Malfoy d'une voix trainante. Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi je ne pourrais pas voir la lumière du jour si j'en ai envie.

- Parce que Malfoy, les moldus qui habitent cette maison sont pour l'instant absents. Ils doivent être partis en vacances pour je ne sais combien de temps et que fermer ses volets dans le monde moldu signifie être absent. Or si nous les ouvrons, nous allons attirer l'attention ce qui n'est pas dans notre intérêt puisque nous n'avons légalement pas le droit d'être ici. Alors à moins de vouloir finir au poste de police Malfoy, il est dans ton intérêt de laisser ces volets fermés. Compris ?

- Je t'emmerde Potter, fut la seule réponse de Draco. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et finit de faire cuire l'omelette qu'il avait cuisiné. Il avait pressé des oranges, fait frire le bacon qu'il avait trouvé. Un vrai déjeuner anglais en soi.

Draco en fut étonné, il ne pensait pas que Potter savait faire la cuisine. Le bruit un peu plus fort de son ventre le fit rougir et il fusilla le Gryffondor du regard quand celui-ci le toisa d'un œil goguenard.

« - Il y en a assez pour deux, sers-toi, déclara finalement Harry. »

Draco ne dit pas merci mais ne refusa pas. Ils s'installèrent tous deux et mangèrent en silence.

Le blond regardait son assiette comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde et Harry, lui, mastiquait de façon fort peu élégante tout en se demandant pourquoi il avait permis au Serpentard de manger ce qu'il avait préparé, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il préparait de la nourriture pour des gens qu'il détestait mais d'habitude, on le forçait.

D'un côté, se dit-il, Malfoy et les Dursley étaient quand même deux choses différentes.

Il avait sans doute eu pitié pour la fouine et puis, s'il avait essayé de cuisiner quoique ce soit, la maison aurait fini en feu, autant éviter de mourir dans un bête accident domestique alors qu'il avait survécu au plus grand sorcier mégalo de tous les temps.

Presque survécu pense le jeune homme avec un certain pessimisme.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Harry se leva et commença à débarrasser la table. Draco ne se proposa évidemment pas pour l'aider.

Le Gryffondor commença donc à laver les assiettes seul - il y avait un lave-vaisselle mais pour sa propre survie mentale, il décida de ne pas éveiller Malfoy au monde moldu et ne l'utilisa donc pas.

Néanmoins, Draco se chargea de son éducation seul. Son regard curieux se posait sur les objets qui l'entouraient, s'arrêtant parfois sur des choses inconnues comme cet étrange cadre où il n'y avait pas de photo.

Un cadre horriblement moche se dit Draco.

Ces moldus avaient vraiment des goûts affreux, rien que le papier peint lui donnait la nausée, un motif verdâtre avec des dessins tellement démodés que même le manoir Malfoy (qui était tout de même un vestige de l'époque gothique) paraissait plus moderne.

Cependant sa curiosité était piquée au vif et il s'approcha dudit cadre.

Près de son évier, Harry observait le comportement de sa Némésis du coin de l'œil, légèrement amusé.

Malfoy s'approchait de l'ordinateur (car ledit cadre moche était en fait un ordinateur) comme s'il s'avançait vers un animal farouche qu'il essayait d'apprivoiser.

Son masque froid qu'il abordait en permanence était craquelé par une moue dédaigneuse, curieuse et concentrée. Comme ça, il paraissait plus humain qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Un instant son attitude lui fit penser à celle de Mr Weasley et aussitôt, un pincement se fit ressentir dans sa poitrine. Un pincement désormais familier qu'il avait senti toute la nuit si bien qu'il avait à peine fermer l'œil.

Il chassa d'un geste de tête agacé la boule d'angoisse qui montait dans sa gorge et se reconcentra sur ses assiettes.

Draco lui semblait toujours captivé par son cadre. Enfin, il n'était plus vraiment sûr que ce soit un cadre.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de fils branchés partout sur un cadre, ni de prises, de boutons et pas non plus de support avec des lettres dessus.

Mais qu'est-ce c'était que ça ? Voilà la question qu'il se posait.

Bien sûr, le plus simple aurait été de demander à Potter qui devait sûrement détenir la réponse (ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement).

Depuis quand Potter savait-il quelque chose de plus que lui ?

Peut-être que finalement il aurait dû faire étude des moldus dans la possibilité de se cacher chez eux plus tard…

Et même s'il trouvait cette espèce inférieure à la sienne, il ne voulait pas rester ignare.

Or, le seul moyen de savoir était de s'abaisser à questionner le Balafré. Mais sa fierté était en jeu. Au final, il opta pour un compromis.

« - Potter ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Son ton était sec, impérieux et on aurait pu croire qu'il s'adressait à un serviteur, à un domestique ou à tout être inférieur à lui ce qui était de toute façon le cas de Potter.

Néanmoins, pour son plus grand malheur, Potter se mit à pouffer comme s'il venait de sortir la chose la plus stupide au monde ce qui le mit sur les nerfs. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Il faut dire qu'on pouvait aisément comprendre Harry. Malfoy regardait l'ordinateur comme si soudainement il allait lui pousser une tête, une queue et trois bras tout en utilisant un ton hautain, son ton habituel mais qui là, loin d'être agaçant, était surtout ridicule.

« - Un ordinateur Malfoy, répondit le brun avec un petit sourire.

- Un quoi ?

- Un ordinateur, répéta-t-il. »

Malfoy le regardait avec un lueur d'incompréhension qui fit soupirer Harry. Comment allait-il lui expliquer ce qu'était un ordinateur…

« - C'est… Comment dire… Il n'y a rien d'équivalent dans notre monde…

- C'est impossible ! Les moldus ne peuvent pas avoir inventé quelque chose qui n'existe pas dans notre monde.

- Ils peuvent je t'assure, regarde tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais pour t'expliquer, un ordinateur, c'est un objet où tout est virtuel. C'est une banque d'information mais tu peux aussi faire des jeux, écrire. Ensuite tu peux imprimer sur du papier. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais la referma. La dernière fois, Potter s'était foutu de sa gueule et il n'aimait pas être celui dont on rigole.

Il ne comprenait rien à tout cette explication et décida qu'il ferait des recherches tout seul ou alors il demanderait au professeur d'étude des moldus quand il retournerait à Poudlard.

Potter ne savait pas expliquait de toute façon.

Il poussa un soupir condescendant avant de tourner le dos et de regarder ailleurs.

Malgré lui, il tomba nez à nez avec un écran encore plus gros que celui de l'ordinateur (il mit du temps à prononcer le mot dans son esprit), est-ce que la machine était encore plus performante ?

Avant qu'il ait pu poser la question, Harry y répondit, ayant une fois de plus remarqué la mine interrogatrice du blond.

« - C'est une télévision, regarde. »

Il chercha un instant la télécommande du regard et quand il la trouve, alluma la télé.

Dès que les images et le son apparurent, Malfoy fit un bond en arrière et poussa un cri légèrement aigu qui était tout sauf viril.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, en moins de dix minutes, il entendit Potter rire de lui et il le fusilla du regard.

Une fois remis du choc d'avoir vu des humains enfermés dans une si petite boite, il se reprit et déclara d'une voix hargneuse :

« - Les moldus sont des barbares, ils enferment des gens dans des boites !

- Non Malfoy ! C'est un film, ce sont des acteurs, on les paie pour jouer un rôle tout en les filmant et ensuite, ils passent ça à la télé, c'est pour se divertir.

- C'est stupide, grogna Malfoy en se rendant compte de sa bêtise, comment des gens dépourvus de pouvoir auraient-ils pu enfermer des humains dans une minuscule boite ? »

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire. Bizarrement, voir Malfoy dans cet état le distrayait et il arrêtait de penser à ses amis quelques instants. Le blond s'était approché de la télé et avait commencé à toucher aux boites rangés en dessous de la télé.

« - Ce sont des films pré enregistrés, l'informa Harry. Tu mets ça dans un lecteur et tu peux regarder l'histoire autant que tu veux. »

Malfoy ne répondit rien et examina les noms des films qui se tenaient devant lui : Cendrillon, Aladdin, Mulan, Tarzan… Pfff ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ça encore !

Il parcourut les résumés des yeux puis désabusé par la stupidité des scénarios balança d'un geste agacé les dix emballages plastiques par terre, se fichant de les abimer.

« - Malfoy ! Ces objets sont à une petite fille qui n'aimerait pas les retrouver amochés, fais attention !

- Je vais te dire un truc Potter, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire.

- Et si ça me pose un problème ?

- En quoi ça me concerne ?

- J'en étais sûr, on ne peut pas discuté cinq minutes avec toi, tu n'es que ce fils à papa pourri gâté.

- Je préfère être un fils à papa pourri gâté qu'un orphelin. »

La suite ne fut plus que cris, insultes. Plus les secondes passaient, plus l'atmosphère devenait électrique, remplie de tensions magiques.

Les mots qui se hurlaient n'étaient pas incorrects, pas vulgaires, juste horriblement douloureux. Ils étaient sur le point d'en venir aux mains quand Draco finit de faire sortir Potter de ses gonds.

« - Tu portes la poisse Potter ! Tout ce qui t'aimaient sont morts à cause de toi ! Tes parents, ton parrain et je suis sûre qu'à cette heure la belette et la sang-de-bourbe ne sont plus que des vieux souvenirs. »

Avant que Draco comprenne ce qui se passait, des crépitements provinrent de Potter et commencèrent à danser autour d'eux.

Les meubles tremblaient et le courant disparut.

Harry perdait le contrôle de sa magie sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit. Au paroxysme de sa colère, un sortilège fusa sans qu'il sache ce que c'était et explosa dans la pièce.

Un moldu qui se trouvait non loin de la maison vit une lumière aveuglante filtrait par toutes les ouvertures de l'habitation et entendit un grondement. Alerté, il alla prvenir ses voisins qui eux-même prévinrent d'autres personnes.

Des heures plus tard, la police venait faire un tour dans la maison. Aucune trace d'effraction pourtant un lit était défait. Rien d'important n'avait été volé sauf une collection de cassettes… Des Disney…

Mais surtout, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Draco et Harry...

* * *

Et voilà ^^ Un nouveau chapitre de posté. Est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Des critiques ? Des appréciations ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ^^

A bientôt pour la suite ^^

Lilly.

PS : Les réponses aux reviews seront sur mon profil ^^


End file.
